Breathe
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella walks into to find Edward cheating on her with a girl she has hated her whole life. The story is full of twists and turns. Emmett trys to comfort Bella after something even more tragic happens will she let him? All human. Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does**

**This is a Emmett/Bella story. As much as I love Edward this is a Edward is the Bad guy story. It is a all human. There will be some surprising twists and turns just to forewarn you. If you want to me to update then I suggest you review.**

**Need to Know Info:**

**Edward, Alice, and Emmett are siblings.  
There parents are Carlisle and Esme.  
Jasper and Rosalie are siblings.**

* * *

Bellas POV

That afternoon Edward hadn't given me a ride home from school. In fact that morning he had told me I should drive. I was getting worried he had been avoiding me all day. I brushed my dark brown hair out of my eyes and sighed. I decided to go see Edward. I got in my car and drove over to his house. I knocked on the door and my best friend Alice and the love of my life's sister answered.

"Hi Alice. Is Edward here?" I asked her and smiled. Then I heard a moan from upstairs. It sounded like Edward. Though me and him hadn't slept together I would recognize anything that had to with his voice. I was instantly filled with worry. I pushed past Alice.

"Bella you don't want to go up there." Alice called after me. I ignored and ran up the stairs surprisingly with out tripping. I ran to Edwards bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked. The sounds I heard were breaking my heart. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock. Something I had learned to do a long time ago because I had always accidentally locked myself out of my bedroom. I pushed the door open and almost fell to the ground in pain. There was Edward my boyfriend the love of my life having in bed naked having sex with the one person I had always hated every since I had met _her _Lauren Mallory. Tears sprang to my eyes they were completely unaware that I was there. The next word that left his mouth hurt me the most.

"God Lauren I love you baby. What the fuck was I thinking being with Bella when you were here all this time." He moaned out. I forced myself to stay on my feet and channeled my pain into anger. I glanced away from the two of them. Without thinking about I grabbed a CD off his dresser near the door and threw it at him hitting him squarely in the back of the head. I gasped at what I had just done. He jumped and turned and looked at me. I was now supporting myself with the door frame. I saw no pain or regret in his eyes.

"Bella..."He said quietly trying to act remorseful. If I hadn't been so weak I would have slapped him.

"Don't! Don't even say you are sorry. I can see in your eyes that your not. I was so stupid to think you actually loved me. I do love you. I am so stupid for it. I-I h-hat..." I yelled I couldn't even finish I turned and ran out of the room.

"Bella," He yelled. I ignored him. The last thing I remember was seeing Emmett walking up the steps and me dizzily running down them and then everything was black.

* * *

**Review! Clicky the button you know you wanna tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as would like to own Twilight and all the amazing Characters I do not. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Emmetts POV

I had just got in from football practice and was walking up the stairs only to be met by my brother Edwards girlfriend Bella who was coming down them. Her face was streaked with tears and she seemed a little disoriented. A naked Edward was running out of his room yelling for Bella. He was followed by a also naked Lauren. Before I knew what was happening she had passed out and had almost fallen down the stairs. I was glad I was there to catch her. I cradled her to me and carried her down the stairs and lay her on the couch. I looked at Alice.

"Take care of her." I said to Alice. Bella had been my weak spot sense I met her. I had always had the need to protect her. I knew her before Edward had. I had introduced them I now regretted it. When they started dating I had told him if he hurt her I would kill him. I looked at Edward. I cracked my knuckles and pulled my fist back. Then mom walked in.

"Emmett!"She yelled,"Why are you about to hit your brother." She looked confused. "Edward where are you clothes?" She hadn't noticed Lauren yet."Why is Bella on the couch knocked out?" I looked directly at Edward. I let my fist drop.

"Because Edward is a complete jackass pardon my language mother. He dated Bella and if you look to your left you will notice Lauren. Then he went and slept with Lauren. Bella walked in on them. We all knew she loved him. He obviously pretended to love her." I explained to my mother then turned my eyes to Edward."I told you when you asked her out that if you hurt her I would personally see to it that you paid for it. You are lucky mom walked in." My mother was staring at Edward with dissappointment in her eyes.

"No Emmett. Don't let my presence stop you," She said then walked out. Edward started to protest. I smirked at Edward then pulled back and punched him with the face with all my might. I heard a girl scream and it took me a minute to realize it was Bella. I turned and looked at her. Just then Rosalie and Jasper walked into the house. They glanced around the scene confused. Rosalie looked at Edward then Lauren then her eyes landed on Bella. She was the pain and hurt in Bellas eyes. Realization dawned on her. She walked over to Edward with the most evil glint I had ever seen in her eyes. She pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"You fucking jackass. You are the biggest asshole I have ever met. How could you do that to her? She loved you. Looking at her now I know she still loves you. You just lost the best thing in your life." She yelled at him. My eyes snapped over to Bella She looked like she was on the verge of passing out again. I walked over and picked her up


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight

I am listening to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven while writing this chapter XD

* * *

Emmetts POV

_Previously _

_My eyes snapped over to Bella She looked like she was on the verge of passing out again. I walked over and picked her up._

I carried Bella up the stairs and into my room. The look in her eyes nearly killed me. I wanted to walk back down the stairs and beat the shit out of Edward. How could he do this to her? Just to sleep with Lauren of all people the biggest slut in school. I lay Bella down on my bed and watched as she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face. I sat down next to her. I brushed some hair out of her face.

"Bella?" I said softly. She glanced up at me. The normal happiness and light that shown through her eyes was gone.

"Em?" She whimpered. My resolve was gone. There was nothing stopping me anymore. I walked down the stairs to find Edward.

Bellas POV

I was slightly shocked. Emmett was there and then he was gone. Had I done something? Probably so. I was probably the most unwanted person in the world. I wanted to run and run far away but I couldn't force myself to move.

Emmetts POV

I glanced around the living room. I did not see Edward. I looked at Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Where is he?" I demanded. He was going to get what he deserved.

"His room." Alice stated she knew there was no stopping me. I walked to his room and opened the door not bothering to knock only to see him in a make-out session with Lauren. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him away and threw him into the wall.

"You fucking prick. I told you that if you hurt her I would make you pay. That punch it wasn't shit compared to what I am about to do to you." I yelled. I stepped over to him and kicked him in the stomach.

"Whats the fucking big deal Emmett?" Edward managed to chock out between my kicks and punches he was pitifully trying to block.

"Why don't you go in my room and look? Bella is in there sitting on my bed with her knees pulled to her chest. You know that normal happy glow and light her eyes give off. ITs not there. You fucking hurt you asshole. She loved you and you went and slept with the fucking school slut." I yelled at him. Edward managed to get off the floor and charge at me. I easily dodged him. I kicked him in the knees and knocked him to the ground. I went to kick him in the chest when I heard a scream.

Bellas POV

I walked out of Emmett's room slightly dizzy. I stopped at Edwards door to see Emmett fighting Edward. I couldn't hold in a scream. Both Emmett and Edward looked at me. Emmett moved away from Edward and over to me.

"Come on Bella I'll take you home," He said softly to me. I simply nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and I let me head rest on his chest as he helped me down the stairs. I was shaky. I was in pain. You would think the pain of heart break would be simply emotional but its not its physical too. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper all looked at us as we walked into the living room.

"I'm taking Bella home." Emmett told them. They all simply nodded. We walked out to Emmett's jeep and he lifted me up and helped me in. He obviously knew i couldn't get up there myself. The ride to my house was silent. When we got there he cut the jeep off and looked at me.

"Bella..."He started to say something the stopped. He got out and came around and helped me out of the car. Charlie wasn't home yet. Emmett walked me inside and up to my room. He hugged me close then pulled back.

"If you need anything call me. I will be by in the morning to get you for school after school I will take you to get your car. If you decide not to go to school let me know." He told me. "Get some rest." I nodded and he left. I changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top and lay down on my bed and did as he suggested.

Emmetts POV

I left Bellas and drove around for about three hours before I turned on the road to home. I went straight to my room. There was a knock on my door. Without waiting for a reply the door opened and I looked up to see my dad.

"Emmett..." He started but I cut him off by saying,"Don't even give me the you shouldn't have done that speech. You didn't see Bella after...after...what he did....after she saw them." He sighed and looked at me.

"Emmett I was going to say I understand why you did what you did. Bella was- is apart of this family." He told me,"Get down stairs for dinner." I did as he said. I sat at the table right across from Edward. I was working to stop myself from jumping across the table and knocking his stupid ass out.

"Emmett will you pass me the rolls?" Edward addressed me. I glared at him. I tried ignoring him. "..Rolls." He said in a demanding tone. Oh Hell No. I will not take orders from him.

"Are you sure you want the rolls?" I asked. I was aware that everyone was staring at us.

"Yes," He said angrily. I smirked. I picked up the glass bowl of rolls and threw it at him as I said,"Then catch." I watched amused as the dumbass didn't even try to block the bowl and it hit him in the face. I heard the crack of his nose breaking. Then saw the blood running out of his nose.

"I think I lost my appetite." I said and stood up and walked out of the room. I walked up to my room and grabbed my keys and wallet. I walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"Emmett! Where do think you are going?" My mother yelled. I ignored her and walked out the door to my jeep. I jumped in and drove off.

_Later_

I returned home around midnight. I walked up to my room and lay in my bed wondering what tomorrow would hold for me.

* * *

Review! Come on Click the Button Tell Me What Ya thought!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Twilight. **

**Heres some info for ya:**

**Go to my profile to see the pics for of things in this story **

**You may have to copy and paste the links  
**

**There are pics for the following:**

**The Cullens House **

**Emmetts Jeep**

**There are also pics for this chapter.  
**

* * *

Bellas POV

I woke and decided to go to school. I dressed in a simple t-shirt and some jeans. I brushed my hair. I walked down the stairs. After Emmett picked me up for school the day went by in a haze. I avoided Edward and Lauren as much as I could as well as other people with there questions. I was relieved when the day was finally over. I walked out to Emmetts jeep and he drove me to his place. I thanked him the ran to my car getting away before Edward got home. Before I realized it I was driving to Seattle. I had made a decision. I was not going to be the Bella I use to be anymore. I was not going to be weak. I was not going to be the same Bella that fell in love with Edward. My changes were going to start with my appearance. I pulled into the mall and my shopping spree began. In all I bought several tank tops, several spaghetti straps, two corset tops, six pairs of skinny jeans, three mini skirts, two pairs of leggings, a pair of converse, and a pair of simple black flats. I took those things out to my car and drove to one of the best hair salons in Seattle. When they were done my hair was layered, dyed black with my bangs being red and it was straightened and parted so that most of my bangs were on one side (pic on profile). I payed then went back to the mall realizing there was more I needed. I bought a expensive straightener several different colors of eyeshadow and eyeliner. I drove home feeling satisfied with myself. I smiled for the first time since yesterday knowing tomorrow would be great. I walked in the house and carried my new stuff to my room. I walked into the kitchen and Charlies jaw dropped when he saw my hair. I wondered what he was going to say about the other stuff.

"Bella?" He asked me."What is going on?" I sighed and looked at him.

"Its to hard to explain." I told him and grabbed a soda then walked back to my room. I picked the phone up and dialed the Cullens number. It rang three times and then someone answered.

"Hello?" Edwards voice traveled through the phone. I wouldn't let myself break down.

"Hello," I said,"May I speak to Emmett."

"Bella..." Edward said.

"Edward I said I wanted to talk to Emmett," I snapped. It was quiet for a moment.

"Bella?" Emmetts voice came on.

"Hi Emmett." I said cheerfully.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. I am just calling to say I will be driving myself to school tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay," He said, "I have to go."

"Mkay bye," I said then hung up. I fell asleep early that night in a anticipation of the next day. I woke at five-thirty. I took a shower then I straightened my hair then parted like they had done yesterday. I dressed in a red spaghetti strap (on profile) that clung to my body and a pair of black skinny jeans(on profile.). I put on some eyeliner then did my eyeshadow in red and black. I slid on my converse(on profile) and was out the door. I drove to school with All Around Me by Flyleaf blasting out of my speakers. I stepped out my car and almost every head turned my way.

Emmetts POV

I watched as Bella pulled in to the parking lot. When she stepped out the car my jaw dropped. Words I never thought I would use to describe her popped into my head. Bella was hot. I couldn't pull my eyes away and niether could anyone else. Who could blame them? This was not the Bella we were use to seeing.

Edwards POV

I hadn't notice Bella pull into the parking lot until everyone was staring at her. I could see why. Bella was the hottest thing in the parking lot. Didn't I feel fucking stupid for sleeping with Lauren now. I wanted Bella.

Bellas POV

I walked over to Emmett and earned a few whistles as I walked towards him. He was staring.

"Hey Em," I said cheerfully. It took him a moment to respond.

"Hey Bella,"He said and his eyes looked my up and down. I blushed realizing he was checking me out. "Looks like I am really going to have to protect you now." I smiled at him.

"Well I have to get to class," I said to him and walked towards the building. The hallway that my locker was in was empty until Edward appeared.

"Bella," He said walking over to me. I didn't like the look in his eye. I spun in my locker combination.

"Edward," I said coldly. He frowned. He stepped closer to me. I glared at him.

I finished gettin my books out and shut my locker. "Come on Bells. Don't be that way," He said taking another step closer to me putting his hands on my shoulders. He pressed me against the locker. I tried moving from under his hands but couldn't he was too strong. He leaned down and kissed me. I did not respond. He let his hands travel over me and I tried pushing him away. I jerked away from his mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He said. Sliding one hand under my shirt he brought the other up and jerked my head straight. He kissed my again forcing his tongue into my mouth. He slide his hand further up my shirt and started playing with my breasts. I kept trying to push him away. Tears slid down my once I was frightened of Edward. The bell rang and he moved away from me.

"You tell anyone I swear I will hurt you. This is not finished. You know you want me." He said looking me in the eye he walked away and disappeared around the corner. I ran into a near by bathroom and fixed my makeup. I then headed to class. I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened I was to scared to do anything.

* * *

**Review Please. I love Reviews. I love knowing what you think. Whether it is good or bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: God Once Again I Do Not Own Twilight Why Do You Have To Keep Rubbing It In.**

**

* * *

**Bellas POV

I walked quickly to class. I reached up to move my hair out of my face. My hand brushed my cheek and I felt something wet. Thats when I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away my tears. I walked into the class and sat in the back of the room. Then when I didn't think my day could get any worse Emmett walked in. Fuck. He was going to know something was wrong. He sat next to me. He looked at me closely.

"Bella...Whats wrong?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. Lying wasn't my strong suit. Especially lying to Emmett. He sighed and decided to leave it alone. I turned my attention to the teacher. I felt someone staring at me. I looked over to notice a guy staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked away. I notice Emmett glance at me.

"What is it?" He asked me. I nodded my head towards the guy who was still staring. Emmett got up and walked over to him. I didn't hear a word said. I only know whatever Emmett had said had frightened him because he went pale. Emmett walked back over and sat next to me. The guy didn't glance at me during the whole class. The bell rang and I turned to Emmett.

"I won't be at lunch. I have to go the library," I said to him. He nodded and I gathered my stuff and walked out.

_Lunch_

I started towards the library. I hadn't made it there when I had a run in with Edward. He smiled at me and glanced around. He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me into a empty classroom. I pulled away from him. He frowned at me.

"Now now Bella don't be that way. If you scream or fight it will be worse," He said evilly pushing me against a wall. He kissed me forcefully. He ran his hands over me. I refused to respond. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I jerked away from him and slapped him in the face. Anger flashed in his eyes. He slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground. I had never been more scared or hurt in my life. I was hurt because part of me still loved him. He bent down next to me. He pushed me so I was laying down. He started to pull my shirt off.

"Edward Please Don't" I pleaded. He ignored me. My shirt was off. I moved my arms and covered myself. He grabbed my arms and jerked them back painfully.

"Don't move," He stated. He unclasped my bra and through it to the side. He licked my cheek down my neck to my shoulder down by breast to my stomach. For once I was completely repulsed by Edward. He walked away from and picked my shirt up and smiled evilly. Then he ripped it. I was never going to be able to leave this room. He walked back over to me. He straddled my hips. I could feel the bulge in his pants through the fabric of both mine and his pants. He leaned forward and whispered,"I had to do that before I forgot." He then proceeded to unbutton my pants. He climbed off me so he could pull of my pants and then my panties. I was now completely exposed. He stood up and took his pants and his boxers off. I squeezed my eyes shut. He lay on top of me. He said quietly in my ear,"Tell me you want me Bella."

"I will never want you," I spat out trying to keep my voice from shaking. My whole body was shaking with fear.

"You are mine Bella. You always will be. No one will want you after this. No one will love you. Emmett won't even want to be near you. Everyone will hate you." He told me ruthlessly. Then with out warning he thrust hard into me. I screamed in pain. His hands ran roughly over my body. He gave me no time to adjust. I worked to block it out. The pain was becoming to much. I heard a loud bang and a male voice yelling. I was aware of tears on my face. Edward was suddenly gone. I glance around. I saw Emmett. He was going to hate me. He was preoccupied with Edward so despite my soreness I crawled to a corner of the room and hid under a desk. From my spot I could see a teacher walk in the room followed by Alice, Rose, and Jasper. The teacher walked over to Emmett and jerked him away from Edward.

"Edward get some clothes on. Emmett what is going on here? Where is the female we heard scream?"He asked. I automatically made myself smaller.

"Bella," Emmett called softly. I didn't answer him. "Bella its okay please come here." It hurt me. It would never be okay. I wouldn't go to him. I couldn't. Everyone started to search the room. Emmett walked towards me and bent down to check under the desk. I could see the pain in his eyes now that he was close. He reached out to touch me. I moved away. Hurt flashed in his eyes. Everyone was standing a few feet back. "Bella...please let me help you," he said softly. I stopped breathing. "Bella please." He studied me closely. "Bella breathe." I did as he commanded. When he reached out for me I didn't move. He scooped me up gently. He sat me on the desk. I was still in pain. Emotional and physical. I was to sore to move. He grabbed my clothes. off the floor. Everyone looked away. He helped my slid my panties on and then my bra. He slipped his shirt off and slid it over my head. He didn't bother to put my pants on me. He picked me up. I glanced around. Edward was looking directly at me with the most evil glare in his eyes. I stopped breathing and my heart rate sped up. Everything was unfocused and I felt dizzy.

Emmetts POV

If didn't feel the need to be holding Bella Edward would have been dead by now. I looked down at Bella she had passed out she wasn't breathing. I started to panic. "Bella wake up. Bella Bella Bella please Bella breathe."I said. I lay her back down on the desk. I started performing cpr. After about thirty seconds she woke gasping for air. I was relieved. I notice her eyes were full with fear and she kept glancing somewhere. _At Edward._ I looked at Mr. Michaels he had been the nearest teacher. I hadn't bee able to find Bella in the library where she said she would be. When I stepped into the hall way I heard her scream.

"Don't you have the fucking decency to get him out of here?!" I yelled and Bella flinched. The teacher pulled Edward out of the room. I picked Bella up and cradled her to my chest. She was tense I could tell. A paramedic came into the room and stepped over to me and Bella. He went to take Bella from me. She clung to me tightly.

"Bella I will be right beside you I promise. Hes not going to hurt you. I will be here." I told her softly. She hesitantly let go and let him take her. I followed them just like I promised her. They put her in the ambulance. We arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. They put her in a room. Dad walked in to the room. I should have known he would be the one they called into the room. Hopefully she will be more comfortable this way.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Bella then at me.

"Your fucking piece of shit son." I spat out. Shock showed on his face.

"What?" He said confused. "What happened? What did he do?"Bella looked as if she would burst into tears any second.

"Edward fucking raped her." I spat out. The shock returned to his face as Bella burst into tears. I regretted yelling now. I sat next to her on the hospital bed and rubbed gentle soothing circles on her back as I hugged her close to me.

"Emmett you need to step out. I have to take some samples." He said to me. I nodded and stood up slowly. I walked out of the room. I walked to the entrance of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**Bellas POV

Carlisle had finished getting all the samples the police would need. He told me to go take a shower and he would give me something for the pain. I took a long time showering scrubbing every inch of my skin several times until it was red. I only got out because I knew that if I took to long they would wonder what was wrong. I put only Emmetts shirt back on. I went and lay on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I head voices float through the door.

"I'm not letting you in there,"Carlisle said calmly and I wondered who he was talking to.

"We need to question her," The unfamiliar voice said demandingly.

"Her state of mind is not up to that. Shes not ready to talk about it. I know Bella. Shes fragile. She was fragile before this. If you try and make her talk about it will only hurt her,"Carlisle replied trying to make the person understand. I really didn't want to talk.

"Are you trying to protect your son?" The unfamiliar voice asked coldly.

"No Detective. Bella is like a daughter to me. She is my daughters best friend. My son Emmett got knows he loves her. He would do anything for her. She is important to my family. Edward hurt her. He will get what is coming to him and I am not going to stand in the way of that." Carlisle snapped. It was silent then a few minutes later Carlisle walked in with a some pills and a glass of water.

"Take this Bella. It will help with pain and let you sleep." He told me handing me the pills and the water. I took them quickly. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

Alices POV

Dad had called me to come sit with Bella. So here I was sitting beside my best friend. My best friend that loved my brother who had hurt twice. Once by sleeping with another girl and the second time...the second time he raped her. I was wishing Emmett would return from where ever the hell it was he had went. I jumped when Bella started to trash around.

"Em, Em, Em," She screamed in her sleep. Her screaming stopped and she whimpered out,"Em is going to hate me. I'm sorry Em." Oh God. What had Edward told her? What had he said to her? She thought Emmett hated her. I had to find him. I ran out of the room and to my dads office. He was sitting at his desk reading a file.

"Alice? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Bella?" He asked confused,"Is something wrong?"

"Dad wheres Emmett?" I asked him immediately.

"I'm not exactly sure. Why?" He questioned.

"I-I think....that...Edward told Bella...that Emmett would hate her." I told him and pain filled my voice. Shock covered his face.

"Oh god. Emmett means so much to Bella. His opinion has always mattered to her. Go find him. I will call Jasper or Rosalie have them sit with Bella." He said his voice full of sorrow.

Jaspers POV

I was laying on bed trying to make sense of the days events when my phone vibrated. I picked up and answered seeing that it was Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Jasper I was wondering if you could come to the hospital and sit with Bella for awhile."

"Yeah...I thought Alice was with her?"

"She had to find Emmett...Apparently Edward told Bella that Emmett would hate her." I was shocked then pissed. I wanted to tear Emmett limb for limb. Instead I said,"I'm on my way. I will just go directly to Bella's room." I hung up the phone. I brushed my hair I walked out to my car. I pulled into the hospital and went straight to Bella's room. She was sleeping. At least she was able to find some peace right now. She needed it.I sat there with out much to do. I aimlessly flipped through several T.V. Channels trying to find something amusing. Hours passed and it was around sunset when Bella woke up. She curled up into small ball. I wished Alice would have found Emmett already.

"Hey Bella," I said softly and gave her a small smile. She just stared off into space. I realized she wasn't going to answer and sighed. Hours passed and she stayed like that. The whole time she was extremely jumpy. Any loud noise scared her.

Emmetts POV

I had been in the woods for hours trying to gain some control over myself when Alice came running up to me. She looked worried, tired, but most of all angry. She then proceeded to slap me in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled at her.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving the hospital?" She retorted.

"Whats wrong?" I asked automatically praying Bella was okay...well as okay as she could be right now.

"Bella thinks you hate her. I think Edward told her that you would hate her. I think he knew you would react this way and go off and be alone and he knew that to Bella it would only confirm that that you hated her." Alice answered. If I hadn't know better I would have swore my heart stopped.

"You love her don't you Emmett?" Alice asked me softly. I did love her. I always had. I couldn't tell her though. She had taken a liking to_ him_.

"I do." I barely whispered. Her face softened and she hugged me close. "Come on lets get to the hospital."

_At the Hospital_

I walked into the her hospital room to see Jasper sitting next to Bella. Bella was staring blankly into space. I walked over to her and squatted down so she could see my face.

"Hi Bella." I said softly. She didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge I was there.

"Emmett can I speak with you in the hall?" He said and walked out. I sighed and followed him.

"Shes been like that all day. Just staring. Except when there was a loud noise then she gets jumpy." He told me."Try talking to her. Maybe let her know shes okay and that _he _can't hurt her anymore." I nodded and thanked him before sitting in a chair next to Bella.

"You think I hate you?" I said to her. It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded not meeting my eyes.

"Oh Bella. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I said softly and she started to cry. I sat on the bed next to her I gently pulled her to me and held her close whispering small but reassuring things to her. She rested against me. We lay like that for hours. Then a man walked in. Bella tensed and she was holding her breath.

"Bella breathe," I whispered. She did as I told her. The man moved closer and I could feel Bellas heart beat speed up.

"No closer." I said to him. He glared at me.

"I'm detective Michaels." He said and took another step towards us.

"I said don't come any closer." I growled.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" He snapped.

"Trust me you will want to listen to him." A voice I recognized as my fathers said from the door beside him stood Jasper. The man looked at them."Emmett is really protective of Bella. Where she is concerned its best not to tick him off. He obviously knows you are doing something Bella doesn't like or you are making her uncomfortable."

"I need to ask Bella few questions," He said angrily.

"Ask away...no guarantee she will answer or even look at you," Jasper said loudly.

"Bella...Where you raped or did you willingly have sex with Edward Cullen?" He asked her. I wanted to jump up and rip him to shreds. I wasn't sure if Bella was going to answer. Her face was pale too pale.

"He raped me," She muttered and a tear fell from eyes. I quickly wiped it away.

"Are you sure it was Mr. Cullen?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said weakly. I glared at him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked her. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"How could you ask her that?" I hissed then said softly."Bella you don't have to if you aren't ready."

"I...want to get it over with...,"She said weakly. She was getting weak. I could tell she needed rest and not to be stressed right now.

"Continue Ms. Swan." Detective Michaels said to her.

"I was walking down the hall on my way to the library during lunch....Then....I ran..into Edward..."She said quietly her voice cracking,"H-he drug me into a e-mpty cl-class room. I-i tried to pull away from him...He k-kissed me an-and I-i jerked away and s-slap-slapped him. H-he slapped me back and I-i f-f-fell to the ground. H-h-h-e pulled my s-s-shirt of-off th-the-then my bra. T-then h-he-he-he licked m-my cheek then d-d-down t-t-to m-my neck to m-my shou-shoulder down by b-b-breast to my st-st-stomach." She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears streamed down her face. I gently wiped them away.

"Are all these details necessary," I snapped at the nodded and looked back at Bella impatient for her to continue.

"I-i-i tried to-to push him away. T-t-then h-h-he took my p-pants and p--p-panties off me...t-then h-h-his o-own...,"She stopped a moment the was becoming harder as the worst part got closer. She was pale and her voice was weak."H-hhe lay on top of m-me. He t-t-told m-m-me no one woul-would l-lo-love m-m-e or want me afterwords. H-h-he said Em-Emm-Emmett woul-wouldn't wanna be n-near me. T-h-hat E-e-ev-every one would h-hate mm-me. Th-then he-he-he...." She couldn't finish her sobbing had become uncontrollable.

"He what Ms. Swan?" Detective Michaels asked. I wanted to kill him.

"H-he-he-he forced h-h-himself i-n in-inside me," Her voice was faint whispered. Then she was having a panic attack. Her heart rate starting getting out of control and she wasn't breathing right. She was barely keeping her eyes open. I had no idea what to do.

"Bella...Bella...Please calm down....Your okay....I promise nothing is going to hurt you..."Nothing I said worked. Doctors were swarming us around the bed. In moments she was calm. She was sleeping. I moved her off me and stood up. I looked at the detective.

"Do you have what you need now?" I snapped at him. I was so close to punching him right in his face."Do you see what you caused. You fucking prick get out."

"You have no right to boss me around."He said to me.

"I suggest you leave. As Bella's doctor I have every right to order you out. You have caused her enough trauma."My father said. Detective Michaels frowned and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

__

The next day

Emmetts POV

I sat in a chair next to Bella as she slept. She looked so innocent. So peaceful. If only she was this calm when she was awake. When she was awake she was jumpy. I tried to make her feel safe as possible.

Around lunch my dad walked in.

"She still sleeping?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded. "I have to wake her needs to eat." I sighed wishing he didn't have but knew that she needed to eat. He walked over to her and gently shook her. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Bella," My dad said softly,"I am sorry to wake you but you need to eat." She closed her eyes for a moment. I leaned towards her and gently placed my hand on her cheek for a moment just wanting to comfort her. Dad walked out of the room and returned with a tray of food. She picked at it and pushed the food around but eating none of it.

"Bella you need to eat," I said softly. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't want to eat Em. I don't want to. I don't wanna be here. I feel so so dirty. I don't deserve to be near you. I don't deserve you comforting me. I don't deserve to be around people." She said quietly her eyes full of tears and her voice weak. I was shocked.

"Bella" I said softly,"Don't say that. You deserve so much better than what has happened to you......Please eat. For me Bella. For Alice. For Jasper and Rosalie. For Esme and Carlisle. You are a wonderful person. Edward was just a fucking screw up jack ass." Tears slid down her cheeks and she whispered,"For you." She slowly ate most of the food that was on the tray then pushed it away. I felt terrible for forcing her to eat. I didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do. She pushed the tray away. I sat the tray on a table by the wall. The Bella looked at me and froze.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her softly. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Charlie...How...am I ever going to look at him after this?" She quietly her eyes watery from tears.

"Bella... It wasn't you fault... Charlie loves you he isn't going to blame you for any of this." I told her. I had to force myself not to jump on the bed and hold her to me and kiss her cheek and tell her everything was fine.

Third Person POV

Charlie was sitting at his office when detective Michael came in. Detective Michael found it odd that Charlie was so calm. How could he be after what had happened to his daughter.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked confused.

"Shes in the hospital recovering from a dramatic rape. Did you not know?"

Shock covered Charlies face. He stood up and quickly made his way to the hospital.

Emmetts POV

Bella was sleeping when Charlie stormed into the room.

"What is going on?" He yelled. I glared at him.

"I suggest you take the volume down a notch before you wake her up." I snapped at him.

"You can't tell me what to do young man."

"Obviously I care more for your daughter and not wanting to scared the hell out of her." I looked over at Bella to see her sitting up . He had woken her up and she was frightened. I shot Charlie a glare and stepped over to Bella. She grabbed my hand and held on to it tight.

"Bella what is going on? Why are you in this hospital why did one of my detectives tell me you were raped?" He demanded. Pain shown in Bellas eyes. How the fuck could he be so heartless?

"I-I-I was raped," Bella muttered not looking at him she let my hand go. She curled up against the mattress. I sighed.

"What?" Charlie snapped at her moved towards her. I stepped in front of him.

"Don't you take your anger out on her," I said to him.

"What does it matter to you?" He snapped at me.

"Because I care about Bella. I promised not to let her get hurt anymore."I snapped back. Then he punched me. I grabbed him and twisted his arm around his back and pulled him out of the room. I threw him against the wall.

"You stupid asshole. Your daughter was just raped. My the same fucking idiot that she was dating that cheated on her with the biggest slut in the school. Whats your fucking problem? Are you trying to hurt her more? To traumatize her?" I yelled at him. "Is that you fucking aim to do? If so you are off to a good start." My father walked up the hallway. He looked from me to Charlie.

"Emmett whats going on?" My father asked me.

"I think Charlie needs to leave."I stated.

"What?!" Charlie yelled,"Shes my daughter." He lunged at me and I quickly dodged him.

"You need to leave. You just hurt her. You snapped at her because she told you she was raped. I don't think you are exactly fit for father of the year." I yelled at him. My father looked shocked.

"Leave Charlie. Come back when you are calm." My father told him and stepped into Bellas room. I walked as Charlie walked off cursing. A few moments later My father stepped out of Bellas room. "She is pretty torn up. I gave her something to help her sleep." He told me. I nodded and walked into her room. She looked at me. I sat on the edge of her bed. I placed my hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. I was shocked when she wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to me.

"Don't leave." She muttered softly. I adjusted her and lay on the bed next to her. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around. Not wanting to frighten her. She burrowed herself into my chest. I lay there holding her and after awhile we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor will I ever :( **

**

* * *

** Bellas POV

I woke to see Emmett laying next to me sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He deserved to sleep. He was here all the time taking care of me. I didn't understand why. I know that he had always been protective. I glanced at the clock it was a little past midnight. Right now I felt more relaxed than I had felt since _it _happened. I was slowly starting to realize not everyone wanted to hurt me and that if I stayed the way I had been not talking or really eating that was only letting Edward win it was doing nothing for me. Not everyone was like Edward. Every time I look at Emmett I see that. Emmett has been nothing but kind to me and protective. I shifted a little on the bed. Accidentally waking Emmett.

"Hey Bells," He said softly and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Hey Em," I said quietly. He gave me a small smile.

"Your going to be alright," He said softly.

"I know," I whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He pulled me closer to him and my head rested on his chest. I yawned already tired again.

"You should go back to sleep," He said to me.

"So should you," I said sleepily.

Emmetts POV

She had fallen asleep. I smiled. She was going to be okay. I knew and she knew it. She had improved a lot from earlier that day. She was talking. She was letting me hold her. The door opened and my father walked in. He looked at me and Bella on the bed and raised his eyebrows.

"How she holding up?" He asked me.

"Shes doing better. She was talking to me earlier. Her voice wasn't as shaky. She was a little more relaxed." I told him.

"Thats good." He said and smiled.

_A Few Hours Later_

Bella had woken up and we were sitting there talking. She had told me that she had decided that being silent not talking or eating and being so jumpy was doing nothing for her. It was simply letting Edward win. I didn't fail to notice the fear in her eyes when she said his name. She was getting somewhere. We lay in the silence for a while. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and that damned detective walked in. I had already forgotten his name.

"Hello Detective," I said politely.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," He said coldly. "Ms. Swan I am here to inform you that Edward Cullen is in custody and a court date has been set. At which you may or may not have to testify. We haven't determined that yet. Mr. Cullen you will mostly likely be testifying." Fear shown in Bellas eyes. I pulled her to my chest.

"When is the court date?" I asked him.

"May 15th," He answered. Today was the seventh. It was a week and a day away. The detective left a few minutes later. There was another knock on the door and Charlie walked in. Bella tensed.

"Emmett will you give me a few minutes alone with Bella?" He asked me.

"I am sorry, I don't find that possible." I said to him. He sighed and looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said what I said or acted the way I did. I just didn't know what to do or say...." He said quietly. It was quiet for a few moments when he said,"I called your mother. She will be here in a few hours. Shes flying in." Bella nodded. Charlie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to talk to him. He took it as his cue to leave. Bella looked up at me.

"I want to take a shower." She said quietly to me.

"Okay I will get you some towels." I said and at that exact moment Alice came prancing into the room. She shot Bella a smile.

"Hello Bella. I got you some stuff." Alice said to her and started pulling stuff out of the very large bag she had,"I got you this warm fuzzy towel, strawberry shampoo, conditioner and body wash, I brought your toothbrush, here is some tooth paste, I brought you these fantastical stretch pants from American Eagle. I got this cute tank top.I got-"

I cut her off,"Alice I don't think Bella really cares at the moment. She just wants to take a shower. Shes not concerned with the type of whatever you bought her." Bella looked at me with what I took as a relief. Jasper burst in the room and looked at Alice. He looked out of breath.

"There you are. I have been chasing you around a thousand different stores. Please stay still for five minutes." He said dramatically. Bella let out a quiet laugh. Everyone looked at her. A smile spread across my face. As well as Jaspers and Alices.

"Can I take a shower now?" She asked us.

"Yes Bella. Alice help her take her stuff into the bathroom." I said with a smile on my face. I sat there quietly for a few moments. Alice came out of the bathroom and I heard the water start.

"Em?" Alice said quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you in love with Bella?" I froze. Did she just ask that? Why did she ask that? God knows its true but why did she have to ask that.

"Yes Alice I am." Alice looked at me. Shock covered her face but it quickly disappeared.

"How long?"

"A really long time."Alice let out a giggle.

"I thought so. I wondered why you were always so protective over her. Now you won't even leave the hospital because shes here." I smiled at Alice.

"It doesn't matter Alice. She doesn't feel that way." I said sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**Emmetts POV

Bella stepped out of the bathroom. Her dark her fell in waves around her face. She was wearing a white low-cut spaghetti strap shirt and a blue pair of aeropostale stretch pants. It was simple. Yet she was breath taking. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of me. I looked her over. My eyes fell on her face. She was blushing and I realized I was staring. I hoped I had made her uncomfortable. She came over and sat on the bed next to me. I smiled at her and when she smiled back I smiled wider. I was happy to see that smile. Its the look that should always be on her face. My dad walked in and looked at Bella.

"Bella you can go home lets just get through the paperwork," He said and smiled at her. I looked at Bella. She was no longer smiling. She didn't want to go to Charlies. Not after what he had said.

"Dad. Can I talk to you? Outside?" I asked him adding the outside part to tell him it was important. He nodded and walked out. I gave Bella a reassuring smile and followed him out.

"Can she stay with us? Before you say no please listen to me. I already know she doesn't want to go to Charlies. Shes not ready. Not after his outburst." I said as soon as we were out the door.

"Fine. I will call your mother and tell her whats going on." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. I walked back in and sat next to Bella. I hugged her to me.

"Would you like to stay at my place? I asked dad he said fine." I asked her softly. She nodded into my chest. I smiled widely."Okay then lets get this paperwork done."

Bellas POV

Emmett took care of the paperwork only asking me something if he couldn't answer it. I let my mind wander. I found myself falling for Emmett. But I was scared. The last time I thought I was in love and loved it got me hurt, both emotionally and physically. I looked at Emmett. He was gorgeous, protective, sweet, funny, serious and joking at the same time. I was comfortable with him. Then I remembered there was no way he could want me. Not after what had happened. I don't think he would have wanted me before that. Then I remembered the way he had looked at me earlier.

"Bella? Bella?" Emmett said breaking me from my trance. I jumped and looked at him. He looked concerned. "You okay Bella?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I told him and gave him a small smile. He smiled at me and looked a little relieved.

"Okay. Are you ready?" He asked standing up. He offered me his hand. I took it tentatively. He helped me to my feet. He held my hand a second longer than necessary. He let it go. I found myself wishing he hadn't. We started walking to his car. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I let my head rest on his chest. When we reached his car he opened the door for me and then when I was safely in he closed it. He went around the car and got in. He started the car and cut the radio on. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on the radio. We hadn't even started to leave yet. Emmett started sang softly. He leaned towards me as he sang. I found myself leaning towards him.

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel those three words are said too much they're not enough," He sang looking to me eyes I wanted to look away but I couldn't. He had stopped singing. We leaned towards each other until our faces were centimeters apart. Then he kissed me. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him back. Everything felt perfect. I didn't want to stop. Neither did he. After a few moments he pulled away and looked into my eyes saying the last lines of the song,"If I lay here If I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world?" We stared at each other for a few moments in silence. My heart was racing.

"Bella I love you." Emmett said softly. My heart was no longer racing. I think it stopped beating all together.

"I love you too Em," I replied softly. I wanted to run. I was afraid. No I was more than that I was terrified. Stop Bella. Emmett is not going to hurt you. Who is always protecting you? Emmett. Who threatened people for you? Emmett. Who sat in a hospital with you for days with you? Emmett. Who threw your father out of your hospital room? Emmett. I tried to convince myself I was safe and in the end I won. A smiled broke out across Emmetts face. I smiled back at him. He started the car and pulled out of the hospital. He reached over slowly andr rested his hand on mine. I laced our fingers together. My only thoughts were that he loved me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discl****aimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Bellas POV

Time had flown by quickly. Emmett and I had decided not to start a relationship or a public one anyway. No one outside the family would know. It wouldn't look good right now. Tomorrow was the court date. Tomorrow. I had to testify. I was scared. I didn't want to see Edward. I had to though. Not only for me. For others too. If I didn't testify and he went free and he hurt someone else, I would hate myself. It would be my fault. Emmett had to testify to. I was lying on Emmetts bed because thats were everyone had decided I should sleep. They knew we weren't going to do anything. I wasn't ready for _that_. Emmett walked into the room. He must have sensed something was wrong. He lay on the bed next to me. He pulled me to him.

"Its going to be okay Bella," He told me softly. I nodded against his chest. "Sleep you have a big day ahead of you."

Emmetts POV

I sighed as I watched Bella sleep. She wasn't sleeping peacefully. She hadn't been in the past few days. She started tossing and turning.

"NO NO Emmett NO," She screamed. I hugged her close and stroked her hair in a effort to calm her down.

"Shh Shh Bella I am here. You are okay. I am okay." I said softly. I started singing softly in her ear. She calmed. I let out a sigh of relief. I soon drifted off to sleep.

_The next day_

I had my arm around Bella as we walked into the courthouse. Alice was on Bella's other side with her arm around her too. I knew why she was doing that. The goal was to make it look like Bella and me were nothing more than friends for now. Jasper, Rose, and Dad walked behind us. Mom stayed at home. I understood so did everyone else. We sat in the front row where the detective had asked us to sit. I glanced at Edward. He was glaring at the arm I had around Bella. I gave him a go to hell look. The trail began. I zoned out everything except trying to keep Bella calm. Detective Micheals made his opening statement. Then Edwards lawyer did the same.

"I call Isabella Swan to the stand." Detective Micheals said. Bella stood up slowly. Everyones eyes were on her. She placed her hand on the bible and did as instructed. Then the questioning began.

Bellas POV

I glanced around the room. I wished I hadn't. Edward was glaring at me. I was terrified.

"Isabella were you raped?" The detective asked me.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"Is the man that did it in this room?"

"Yes."

"Can you point him out?" I pointed at Edward then looked away from him.

"Thank you Isabella. So raped you?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't consensual?"

"No it wasn't" I wanted to curl up and die these questions were killing me. It was making me relive everything.

"Hadn't you and Edward broken up what two days before?"

"Yes.

"Why?"

"I walked in on him sleeping with another girl." There were gasps through out the room.

"So would you say Edward cared anything about your feelings?"

"No."

"No he doesn't?"

"He doesn't."

"Where were you when it happened?"

"At school."

"Tell me Isabella what happened?"

"I was at school on my way to the library when I ran into him in the hallway. He grabbed my arm and drug me into a empty classroom and he raped me." Tears streaked down my face.

"Thank you Isabella. No further questions your honor."

"Does the defense have any questions for this witness?" The judge asked. Edwards lawyer stood up and walked over to me.

"Isabella you and Edward had a previous relationship?"

"Yes."

"Every relationship has there ups and downs right?"

"Yes."

"No further questions your honor."

"Bella you may step down." The judge said emotionlessly I wiped my face off and walked over to Emmett and Alice.

Edwards Lawyers POV

The kid was doomed. Even I was convinced he had done it. The look on the little girls face was enough. The pain I seen there.

Emmetts POV

"Detective you may call your next witness."

"The people call Emmett Cullen to the stand." I walked up to the stand. I put my hand on the bible and did as instructed. I glanced at Bella. I wished I could see her face. She had it hid in Alices shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen the accused is your brother right?" The dectective asked me.

"Yes as much as I wish I didn't share DNA with that scumbag he is my brother."

"Why did you walk into that classroom that day?"

"I heard Bellas screams."

"What happend when you walked in to the room?"

"I saw Bella pinned underneath Edward. Neither of them had clothes on. She was crying. I pulled Edward off of her. Before you ask yes I did try to beat the hell out of him. A teacher walked in. and pulled me off Edward. I looked around and Bella was gone. By that time Jasper and Alice had come in to the room. It took us about five minutes to find her. When we did she was curled up under a desk in the corner of the room."

"No further questions."

"Does the defense have any questions for this witness?" The judge asked.

"Not at this time." Edwards lawyer answered.

"You may step down." The judge said. I quickly went over to Bella and pulled her to me.

"Court is recessed until tomorrow at nine a.m." The judge said loudly."Judging by the look on Ms. Swans face she can't take much more today."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**Emmetts POV

So here we were walking up the courthouse steps for the second day of court. Bella was leaning against me. She usually was but it was more than usual. I looked over at her. She looked pale, too pale.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She squeezed her eyes closed. I could feel her grip on my arm slipping. I helped her sit down. I quietly played with her hair. Her head lay on my chest. I could tell her heart was racing. Alice looked at us.

"She okay?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Tell the detective we will be in a bit." I told her. Alice nodded and walked into the courthouse. I put a hand on Bellas forehead. She was a little warm. I noticed she was wearing a jacket.

"Bella you need to take your jacket off. You are going to make yourself sick." She nodded and pulled away from me. She slowly sat it aside. She seemed weak.

"Bella have you ate anything?" She shook her head. I frowned. I stood up pulling her to her feet. I walked her inside the courthouse and over to hte snack machine. I pulled out some money and bought her a pack of peanut butter crackers. She ate them slowly.

"Come on Bella we have to get in the courtroom." I said frowning. People glanced our way as we walked in and sat in the first row. I looked up the detective was now questioning Edward. I could tell it had been going on for a while. Edward looked aggravated as hell.

"Mr. Cullen did you or did you not rape Isabella Swan?" The detective asked.

"No" Edward flat out lied.

"Then why did Emmett Cullen testify to walking in as you were doing so? Why did Ms. Swan say you did? Last but not least why was evidence found that you had been inside Ms. Swan?" The detective spat at him.

"Yes I fucking raped her okay. I bet your all wondering why I fucking did it. I did because she belongs to me. She always will. Just because I slept you some fucking random slut doesn't mean she isn't mine. Even though we weren't together it didn't mean she wasn't mine. It didn't give her the fucking right to be over me. To fucking change. To wear that fucking tank top and those fucking tight skinny jeans. I raped her because the fucking bitch belongs to me. I can do as I please with her." Edward yelled angrily. I wanted to kill him. Bella belonged to no one. The courtroom had turned to chaos. I looked at Bella. She didn't look to great. Edward jumped down the stairs and starting making his way towards her. She started hyperventilating. A guard grabbed Edward. I scooped Bella into my arms and walked towards the door. I looked down at Bella when I had gotten us outside. She had passed out. She was fine other than that. I held her to me. A few moments later her eyes fluttered open. She didn't say anything.

Alices POV

The chaos had settled down after a few moments. Detective Micheals had asked me where Bella and Emmett were I told him Emmett had to take Bella out of the room. I glanced around the room to find the jury gone. What had just happened? After about ten minutes they returned. The judged stood.

"Do you have a verdict?" He asked.

"We do your honor. The people find Edward Cullen guilty-" I didn't wait to hear the rest. I ran out of the room. Bella was laying in Edwards arms. She wasn't looking to well.

"They found him guilty." I said. Bella smiled a small smile. Emmetts was huge. He looked down at Bella. Bella squeezed her eyes closed. Something was wrong. I knew it. Thats the face Bella made she was in pain.

"Bella whats wrong? Don't lie to me I know your faces."

"It feels like someone is stabbing me with a bunch of needles repeatedly." She whimpered.

"Where?" She gestured to the lower left part of her stomach.

Emmetts POV

I picked her and ran her to my car. Not even waiting for Alice. I sat her in gently and shut the door. I ran around and quickly got in. I drove fast. Faster than I should have to the hospital. I picked her up and rushed her in. Alice must have called Dad because he was waiting on me. They put her in a room and started to draw blood for tests. They had given her something for the pain. It had caused her to fall asleep. A few hours later dad returned.

"Its nothing to worry about. Its just a stomach bug." I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Sorry its kinda short I had a lot to do today and I am tired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**Emmetts POV

I had left the hospital a little while ago to change and get Bella some food. They had decided to keep her over night. I was walking into the hospital to be greeted by Alice. Her face was covered in worry and distress.

"Alice whats going on?" I asked her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Emmett Bella was pregnant. She didn't know. No one did. I don't see how the hospital could have overlooked that when she was in here. Shes okay. It hasn't really affected her emotionally because she didn't know." Alice told me quietly. I felt the color drain from my face. I rushed to her room. She was sleeping. I sat beside her and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a smile.

"Hey," I said softly. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay Em" She said weakly. I sighed and nodded. I handed her the food I had brought for her and she took it eagerly. She opened the paper sonic sack and pulled out her burger. She bit into it slowly.

When she had finished eating she looked at me seriously. "When can we leave?"

I sighed. "They want to keep you over night." I told her softly. She frowned. "Just sleep and it will be tomorrow before you know it."

Edwards POV (cause it had to happen)

Stupid fucking bitch. She will pay. Pay for trying to move on. She will pay for being with my brother. She will pay for putting me in this horrid place she will pay for turning my family against me. They will all pay. I had a plan.

Emmetts POV

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. When I woke light was streaming through the windows. I glanced around. Bella was no longer in the bed. I frowned.

"Bella?" I called. No answer. "Bella? I yelled louder. She stepped out of the bathroom and I let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her close. I wanted to keep her here forever. Alice walked in and cleared her throat. I frowned and stepped back.

"Bella you are all set to leave,"Alice said and gestured towards the door. Bella walked out and I followed her. We walked to my jeep. I helped her in.

When we reached my house I helped Bella out. She yawned loudly and I looked at her.

"Sleepy?" I asked and she nodded. I scooped her into my arms and carried her into my room. I lay her on my bed. Every since Bellas first nightmares she had slept in here with me. It made the nightmares go away. I had no problem with it. I lay next to her and pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head. After awhile her breathing was deep and even. I knew she was asleep. I gently got off the bed and walked down the hall to my parents room. I knocked twice. I heard my mother say come in.

"How are you mom?" I asked her softly.

"I'm fine Emmett," She said quietly giving me a weak smile. I was getting ready to say something when I heard a scream. Mom and me exchanged glances. We both stood and made our way to my room. Bella was thrashing around on the bed and clawing at her skin. Her face was contorted in pain. I climbed on the bed next to her. I grabbed her wrists in one hand to keep her from scratching herself. I wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her to me.

"Shh, Shh, Bella Easy. Your okay I promise." I whispered.

Esmes POV

I watched as Emmett pulled Bella to him, grabbing her wrists to prevent her from scratching herself any further. I could hardly believe my son had caused poor innocent Bella this pain. First he cheated on her. Then he raped her. My other son on the other hand my sweet Emmett was protecting and comforting her. He loved her. Bella had calmed down after about five minutes. Her breathing was slightly heavy and she was awake now. I looked at her cautiously. Emmett kissed the top of her head. I knew I had to talk to Bella. **(I am changing Esmes story a little)**

"Emmett will please leave me and Bella alone." I said quietly. He nodded and hesitantly left the room. Bella looked at me.

"Bella when I was little older than you I was raped."I told her and watched as shock covered her face."It tore me apart. I hated being touched or looked at. I suffered from violent nightmares. I thought I was dirty. I almost committed suicide. Carlisle found me about to plunge a knife into my stomach. He stopped me. Bella I don't want your life to get that bad. Where you need someone to save you from killing yourself. You are young beautiful and very loved. No one blames you for what happened. If you let it get to you it will tear you apart too. Its like letting him win. You need to look at yourself see how beautiful and loved you are. You aren't dirty. You are a wonderful person and what happened doesn't make you a lesser person. " She was in tears and I hugged her close. I knew she would be like this for awhile. I stood up and walked out. I sent Emmett back in knowing she would need him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**Epilogue

3 years later

Emmetts POV

My Bella was finally happy. The nightmares had stopped and the pain had eased. I had asked her to marry me two years ago. She said yes. Alice planned out a big over extravagant wedding, of course. Bella and I were on the way to take her to the doctor. Bella suspected she was pregnant we had gone a week before so they could draw blood,ect. Today we were going to find out the results. I hoped she was. I was nervous wondering if she hoped the same thing. We pulled into the parking lot. I pulled into a empty space and cut the car off. I had gotten rid of the jeep and bought a dodge viper. I grabbed her hand.

"Bella...Do you hope your pregnant?" I asked her quietly.

"I do Em I reallly do." She said softly. I smiled at her.

"Me too," I said and she smiled widely. I got out of the car and went around and opened her door. We walked quietly into the doctors office. Bella signed in and we sat in a chair. We waited anxiously for about fifteen minutes. A nurse walked throug the door and called for Bella. We stood up and followed her to a room. About five minutes later a doctor walked in. She had big smile on her face.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen I am happy to tell you are pregnant." She told us. A huge smile broke out across Bellas face. I knew mine was just as big. I kissed Bella softly and placed my hand on her stomach.

* * *

**Sequel coming soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Update: I have started a sequel to this story that can be found on my profile for those of you who have been waiting for more. I sincerely apologize for the wait.


End file.
